1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to communication using a two-dimensional (2D) color code.
2. Description of Related Art
A visible light communication system using visible light as a carrier wave may use a light source, such as a white light-emitting diode (LED), to emit a single color, or use a plurality of light sources such as red-green-blue (RGB) LEDs, to emit a plurality of colors.
A system using the RGB LEDs has higher capability with respect to high speed transmission than a system using the white LEDs. The RGB LEDs generally have a quicker response speed than a white LED, and the RGB LEDs have more bits to be encoded than the white LED. A way to transmit information according to different colors is referred to as color multiplexing or wavelength multiplexing.